ben_10_the_new_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Gourmand
Gourmands are a humanoid frog-like species from the planet Peptos XI that was destroyed, and currently the planet Peptos XII. Appearence Gourmands are a small species with short stubby limbs, four-fingered hands, three-toed feet, six tubular growths on the back of their head, and three sets of gill-like markings on their face. Two sub-species of Gourmands have yellow eyes and have at least three tongues. Perk Gourmand Perk Gourmands are green all over, with a darker shade of green on the top of their head, and the same color all over their backs and hands. They have very crooked teeth that appear outside the top of their mouth, forming an over-bite. Perk Gourmands wear metal cups on their heads like helmets, and fight with spoons. Murk Gourmand Murk Gourmands are swampy-green, have tan bellies and muzzles, black digits and black-green spots on their tails, limbs, hips and back. Their eyes are sharper and pupil-less. Also, their teeth are now more aligned with visibly sharp canine teeth that appear outside the bottom of their mouth, an under-bite. Murk Gourmands wear metal saucers to protect their heads and fight with forks. Queen Gourmand The third sub-species of Gourmands is the Queen. So far she is the only example of a female of the species. Kirk Gourmand Kirk Gourmands have grey skin, six sprout-like growths on the back of his head, a dark-grey patch of skin on his head, light-grey skin on his face and belly and a buck-teeth overbite. They has whisker like lines on his face. Also, they have a grey tail. Behavior Perk Gourmands and Murk Gourmands do not normally get along with each other, due to their differing mindsets, though normally every Gourmand will obey and protect the Queen Gourmand without question. Perk Gourmands are considered more thought-oriented and defense-minded, while Murk Gourmands are considered more action-oriented and attack-minded. Generally speaking, Gourmands are not an aggressive race as their main thoughts revolve around eating. The mere mention of food is enough to distract Gourmands. Given the chance, a Gourmand will begin snacking on any kind of material in its vicinity. As there is not much known about Kirk Gourmands, it's presumed their behavior would be similar to that of Murks and Perk depending on the Kirk. Powers and Abilities Gourmands have strong eating abilities, with seven acid-filled stomachs, diamond-hard teeth, elastic stomachs, bellies and mouths and 4 long, adhesive tongues. Every Gourmand stomach, (including Upchuck's) is linked to the Bladder Dimension. Therefore, they can eat virtually any amount of substance. This is termed as Swarm Gastronomy. This also means that every Gourmand stomach is linked to each other, which is why Upchuck was able to feel the pain and distress of the Gourmands, even from across the galaxy. Gourmands are able to eat anything inorganic like metal, rocks, etc. Gourmands can swallow very large objects and digest them in seconds. This means that even a planet can provide sustenance for the Gourmands. As shown in Tummy Trouble, Gourmand tongues can be used offensively to throw objects or grapple an opponent. They've proven to be strong enough to pull down Incursean warships and heavy machinery. It is still debatable if Gourmands are able to consume organic matter, though they can at least engulf it. Perk Upchuck has demonstrated this by swallowing several tigers, and later a Panuncian, while Voratia tried to eat Attea. In every case, they were immediately spat out. After digesting something, Gourmands can vomit glowing spheres of acid that explode upon contact with considerable destructive power. It has been shown that Murk Gourmands are able to swallow energy and redirect it. Gourmands have great stamina for their size. Gourmands can take a surprising amount of punishment for a creature of their size; Perk Upchuck was able to take the force of a moving car impact as well as being thrown through a wall. Gourmands can spit out slime. Gourmands can expel their breath downward in order to fly, using their belches like rocket thrusters. Gourmands can survive in space as seen after they ate their planet, they propelled themselves through space in search of another. Notable Gourmands * TBA Trivia * It is unknown why didn't Ben collect the Queen's DNA as it is considered a different species of Gourmand, this could be explain be him not being aware of the Queen being part of a different Gourmand species. Category:Species Category:Humanoid Aliens